Vivi quiere jugar (HUNTER x HUNTER)
by silvialuisanuss
Summary: Descripción en proceso.
1. Prólogo

En _Ryuuseigai_ existe una chica llamada Vivi, de 24 años de edad, que le encanta hablar y, por sobre todas las cosas, también jugar. Nunca para de mover la lengua y siempre se la pasa sonriendo; es distinguida entre todas las mujeres de la ciudad por ser optimista y despreocupada.

_Vivi está mal de la cabeza_, dicen unos; _es una hipócrita_, agregan otros.

La verdad es ésta: la simple presencia de esa muchacha genera en todos una rabia insostenible.

Sin embargo, Vivi no es como ellos piensan. No está mal de la cabeza y tampoco es una hipócrita; la joven sólo vive, y preocuparse por las cosas no es parte de su personalidad. Aunque lo intentara (a pesar de que no lo hace), no se inquieta. Por ejemplo, una de las pocas personas que se consideraba amiga de la joven, resultó que se cansó de ella y le gritó en la cara que era una farsante estúpida. Vivi sólo le sonrió y se marchó; no le causaba pena ni intranquilidad el hecho de que alguien más se fuera de su vida.

Un segundo ejemplo, por si el primero no fue suficiente, es cuando intentan matarla. Todos quieren hacerlo, no hay ni uno (exceptuando dos personas que consideran a la chica como parte de su familia). Por su parte, a ella no le importa morir; si eso le tiene preparado el destino, entonces lo aceptaría, y no vale la pena preocuparse si de todas formas la hora de irse al infierno le llegaría en cualquier momento.

El problema estaba en que ella no se las hace fácil. Ya lo dije antes: a la chica le gusta jugar.

Aquellos que intentaron acabar con su vida, terminaron todos muertos. Antes de eso, debieron jugar aunque sea una partida de un juego que ellos propusieron, y esa es la condición. Si Vivi perdía, entonces permitiría que la mataran; caso contrario, ella los mataría. Es decir, no porque quisiera, pero es lo más lógico y lo más justo si ella apuesta su vida. Y la jovencita siempre gana; nadie sabe si por pura suerte, trampas o porque de verdad es muy buena en los juegos.

A ella no le preocupa el tiempo que pierde con ellos, no le molesta si el jugador contrario quiere la revancha con tal de salvar su insignificante vida, tampoco el daño que recibe durante el juego. Ella sólo quiere divertirse.

Si pierdes, ella imita con sus dedos una pistola y al segundo, antes de intentar moverte, antes de siquiera respirar, dispara. Y tu cabeza se destroza por el impacto.

_Moriste._

Todos le odian, pero por sobre todo, también le temen. Y por ello mismo, llamaron a unos especialistas... El _Gen'ei Ryodan_.


	2. Capítulo 1

— ¡Jan Ken Pon! Oh, vaya, he ganado de nuevo. ¿Listo para cumplir el reto?

Esa persona no está lista para morir, es demasiado joven.

A ese individuo se le comenzó a escapar una abundante cantidad de lágrimas, y el sudor frío comenzó a bañar su frente, su cuello y sus manos. Pero a pesar de verlo en ese estado, a pesar de saber que se trata de un niño de tan sólo 11 años, Vivi no tiene pensado detenerse. Su dedo ya apunta a la cabeza de ese chico.

— ¡Por favor, no...! —Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Su cabeza explota e instantáneamente muere. El cuerpo cae a la arena y su sangre tiñe ésta de rojo. Tan rojo y espeso. Una escena muy bonita para cualquier asesino descabellado y fuera de sí, pero para Vivi, que no se considera asesina si no una jugadora muy amigable, es solo la sangre de un perdedor que cumplió con el reto.

Ese niño fue un confiado más en la lista. Había desafiado a una asesina y se había jugado la vida. Por su cabeza no pasó la idea de que perdería; él tan sólo quería acabar con ese monstruo. ¡Bang!

— ¡Nos veremos en el infierno, Kirito-kun! —Vivi le tiende su mano derecha, de una manera amigable y con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, como si el cadáver fuera capaz de responderle.

Al darse cuenta de su error, la muchacha saca su lengua y se da un golpe en la cabeza por tonta.

— ¡Oh, claro! Ya no puedes contestarme... ¿Uh?

Sus ojos danzan por el lugar tan rápido como ha sentido esa presencia ajena en el sitio. Busca hasta detener su mirada a su izquierda; mira más allá y espera. Su rostro no se nota preocupado y su corazón no se encuentra acelerado. Por su cabeza sólo pasa la idea de que nuevas personas quieren jugar con ella.

Allí en el horizonte, caminan despreocupadamente, casi arrastrando los pies, cuatro personas. Con el objetivo de terminar rápido el trabajo que su líder les encomendó, cuatro integrantes del Gen'ei Ryodan se hacen notar. Feitan, Machi, Nobunaga y Franklin son sus nombres.

Vivi no puede evitar sentirse emocionada, ni trata de ocultar su gran sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Casi como por inercia, su lengua pasa por sobre sus labios.

_Será muy divertido_.

Sólo eso pasa por su cabeza. No está preocupada por quienes se acercan amenazantes hacia ella; tan sólo quiere jugar.

Pronto comienza a caminar hasta los individuos, sin desviar sus ojos, sin bajar la mirada, sin inquietarse ante el asombroso poder que desprenden tan sólo cuatro personas.

Cuando quedan frente a frente, Vivi no puede ni hacer un breve escaneo a cada uno. Tan pronto como se acerca, debe agacharse y esquivar el filo de una espada que casi le rebana el cuello.

_Es tan divertido, pero debería avisarles que deben seguir las reglas del juego, ¿no?_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Chica de unos veinticuatro años de edad, con alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco de altura, de ojos púrpuras y cabello corto por arriba de los hombros, color castaño. Su nombre es Vivi._

Las palabras de Chrollo vuelven a la mente de Nobunaga, quien chasquea la lengua por segunda vez desde que salió junto a sus compañeros camino hacia Ryuuseigai.

Para el mayor, volver allí no le hace ninguna gracia y tampoco le agrada la idea de estarle haciendo favores a la mafia. ¡Por favor! ¿En serio? ¿Es que acaso danchou se ha vuelto loco? ¿Desde cuándo el Gen'ei Ryodan seguía las órdenes de esos idiotas? Además, por una niña. ¿De verdad?

Debe ser una maldita broma.

Eso lo enfurece, pero debe contenerse porque su mala cara y humor cambiarían su aura y eso llamaría la atención de esas tres personas que lo acompañan. Aunque le vendría bien una pelea para desahogar su enojo, recapacita en que ese no es el momento ni el lugar y tampoco estaría respectando las reglas de la Brigada.

Pocos minutos después, él ya no es capaz de evitarlo.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando el danchou para aceptar contribuir a la mafia? -Murmura molesto. Todos lo oyen y la tensión que hay en el aire, aumenta.

Pocos segundos después, Feitan es capaz de responderle con otra pregunta. O más bien, de irritarlo aún más.

\- ¿Qué, acaso piensas rebelarte contra las órdenes del líder?

Ambos cruzan miradas, con sus ceños fruncidos. Se miran de reojo y con un deje de desdén.

Nobunaga es el primero en detenerse. No está de humor para soportar a nadie, y aquello de "rebelarse" lo ha jodido aún más. Claro que no iba a hacerlo, pero cree que merece una explicación y que es normal estar molesto si así lo tratan. Siempre siguió a Chrollo, lo sigue y lo seguirá haciendo, pero el hecho de que alguien ponga palabras tan estúpidas en su boca, lo ofende mucho.

Toma la empuñadura de su espada y libera su aura. Al instante, Feitan se detiene y le devuelve la mirada. Él tampoco está de humor, después de todo también le molesta el hecho de hacerle favores a esas personas; sin embargo, al menos ha sido más frío y ha escuchado todo lo que danchou tenía para decir, por lo tanto el chico vuelve a retomar su camino. Ignora al mayor, quien, como respuesta, se enoja aún más.

Pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, Machi interrumpe una posible batalla.

-Si el líder lo ha aceptado es porque tiene sus motivos. Si hubieras enfriado tu cabeza y escuchado al jefe, te habrías enterado el porqué de sus decisiones. -La pelirrosa ha detenido su paso y se ha tomado la molestia de mirar al mayor. Franklin va a un lado de ella y mira la escena con una mirada cansada; desde el principio de la misión, supo que habría problemas.

_"... el porqué de sus decisiones."_

Eso último desconcierta a Nobunaga, quien se atreve a preguntar y a su vez demuestra su impaciencia. Si deben decir algo, entonces que no den tantas vueltas.

-Danchou nos ha encargado evaluar a esa niña. Si es capaz, entonces tendremos que llevarla con nosotros. -Franklin responde a su duda. -Si no lo es, la mataremos.

-El líder se encargará de convencerla de unirse al Gen'ei Ryodan. -Prosigue Feitan, quien vuelve la vista hacia el pelinegro. - ¿Ahora lo captas? -pregunta burlón, mientras levanta sus cejas y sonríe detrás del cuello de su ropa.

Nobunaga chasquea su lengua por tercera vez, suelta la empuñadura de su katana, lleva su mano a su hombro izquierdo y lo masajea mientras frunce el ceño. Vuelve a retomar el paso manteniéndose en silencio.

Unos pocos kilómetros más adelante, Vivi ha sentido la presencia de esas cuatro personas.


End file.
